Spykecam
Premise Evan is given an extra credit assignment where he films the current events in his life. However, his project takes a turn for the worse when Sabretooth uses the video camera to find out where the Xavier Institute is in order to hunt down his rival, Wolverine. Summary Evan gets a bad grade on his paper, so the teacher gives him a new assignment, to document teen life events with a digicam. He tapes Kitty and Rogue in the school hallway. Kitty bumps into Jason Nasier who is putting up posters for the play Dracula The Rock Opera where he is the male lead. He's flirting with a Kitty, while Rogue watches on, slightly disgusted. Jason invites her to come try out if she can sing & dance. He then leaves to put up more posters. When he leaves Rogue tells her she's pathetic. Kitty tells her that at least she's got a shot at being in the play. Rogue catches Spyke taping them and threatens him if he tapes her again. Both Kitty and Rogue decide to try out for the play and walk off in a huff. Sabretooth shows up outside of the school and follows Evan. He knocks Evan off of his skateboard and while Evan is out of it he watches the tape and finds out the location of the school. Spyke comes to and finds his digicam on the ground. Toad shows up doing stunts trying to get Evan to film him. Evan just tells him to take a hike. Next morning when Spyke wakes up he stretches and sends spikes flying about the room. Storm comes in to get him for breakfast and asks about the camera. She tells him that they're going to have to take a look at his film before he hands it in, to make sure there's no X-Men footage. He says no problem. Jean catches him taping her and slams the door in his face, flinging him into the wall. He goes out onto the grounds to film Scott and Logan training. Logan saves him from getting his head sliced off and then erases the footage he just filmed. He checks the tape and finds a message from Sabertooth. Evan asks who that was and just then Sabertooth rips open the front gates of the school. The rest of the X-Men come running. Wolverine tries to keep them out of it but Storm tells him it's no place for his personal wars. Through a combined effort they send Sabertooth packing on his way again. Wolverine chases after him but loses him in the woods. He talks to Xavier about Sabertooth coming after him and that he'll probably try baiting Wolverine away from the school. Xavier realizes this means he'll try to take one of the students, and that they're all in danger now. Spyke overhears this and wants to fix it. He runs into Kitty and Rogue arguing about rehearsing for the play. He asks them to help. As they leave the school on a moped/scooter Sabertooth follows them. Wolverine catches Scott leaving and tells them that everyone has to stay on school grounds until Sabertooth is caught. He finds out the the others left and goes after them. Evan is taping Kitty and Rogue dancing in the woods. Rogue is pretty stiff and Evan suggests that she use her power to snatch some of Kitty's moves. Kitty's willing to let Rogue do it, and the two girls touch fingertips. Rogue soon starts dancing like Kitty (even briefly talking like her). While Evan's taping the two girls dancing together, Sabertooth barrels onto the scene and yanks up Evan. He pops his spikes and Sabertooth flings him into Rogue. He goes after Kitty, but she phases and he flies right through her. She turns to check on Rogue and Evan and he jumps up behind her, smacks her into a tree. As he's about to pick her up Rogue comes to and calls him away from Kit. She tries to touch him, but he's holding her arms out and she can't reach him. Wolverine arrives and Sabertooth drops Rogue as he's tackled by Logan. Rogue pops him from behind and lays him out. She grows fur all over, her hair gets longer, and fangs and claws pop out (she complains about the hair, especially since she shaved her legs the previous night). When Evan explains that he came up with the plan to defeat Sabretooth, Logan seems impressed by this, but is also angry (out of worry) with Evan and the girls for putting themselves in danger like, especially when up against someone as dangerous as Sabretooth. Logan grounds the three of them (for at least until Rogue turns back to normal), which the kids seem to understand. The girls then question Logan about what he's going to do to (the now unconscious) Sabretooth. They drop Sabertooth off in the snow (Alaska) and Xavier wipes his mind. The school shows Spyke's "film" at the end about the X-Men being his new family. Each of the X-Men are shown in some "candid" shots and the last shots are of Kitty and Rogue both dancing in the school play together and Spyke dedicating it to his new family. All the other X-men show up to support him. They smile at the end to each other. Quotes Rogue: Just when I thought you could not possibly get more pathetic. Kitty: At least I've got a hope of getting cast. Unlike you. Rogue: Think about it. I was made for this play. (catches Spyke filming them) Hey! What are you playin' at Porcupine? Evan: Hey, it's cool. I'm just doing a project for Vandermeer's class. Rogue: I better not see my face on that tape or they're gonna be calling you Spyke-''less''. Evan: Come on, Rogue, get with the program. Shake that thing. Rogue: '''Hey, she's got her moves, I got mine. '''Kitty: '''Yeah, girl, you gotta go with it. Y'know, you're like a walkin' zombie or something. '''Evan: '''Hey, listen, Rogue, how 'bout you shed 'em gloves and give K-girl a tiny tap. '''Rogue: What?! Kitty: No way! Evan: Listen to me. Just enough to rip Kitty's moves. Rogue: '''It might work. Just concentrate on 'em. '''Kitty: Okay, but you better not lay me out. (Rogue touches her and both gasped then shivered) Rogue: That was like, pretty icksome! Aw, am I talking like her? Sabertooth: (Re: Evan, Kitty & Rogue) Three little piggies all alone, Logan you're making this too easy. Wolverine: Pickin' on kids, Creed? Big mistake. Sabertooth: Yeah, Why? Wolverine: Cause it really ticks me off! Rogue: Awww... and I just shaved my legs last night! Wolverine: 'Nice. The finishing touch. ''(to Evan) You planned this, didn't you, Porcupine? '''Evan: Um... a little bit. Yeah. Wolverine: Well don't do it again! You could've all been killed. (to Kitty) And don't give me them puppy dog eyes, Half-pint. You're grounded and so are the rest of ya! Evan: Um, for how long? Wolverine:'' (sighs) I don't know, till She-Wolf there gets a haircut anyway. Notes * In the karate shots, Logan and Scott are both shown to be black belts, while Kurt is brown, Rogue is red, and Kitty is yellow. * Rogue and Kitty tried out for a part in the Dracula The Rock Opera, by Jason Nasier. * Evan's Social Science teacher ''Mr. Vandermeer '' can be seen watching Evan's video. * As was done in "Mutant Crush", a piece of this episode was altered for the opening credits. Footage of Evan's movie is used in the opening credits: In the episode, Kitty Pryde is shown dancing with her arms in the air in the park. In the opening credits, Kitty's exact same dancing is done in front of a nightclub backdrop with a strobe effect, but the Kitty Pryde animation remains exactly the same. '''Goofs' *Evan didn't have a camera when Scott pulled Kurt's tail in Middleverse. *In between the scene where Spyke goes "Been expecting you" and releases his spikes, and the end of the Evan/Rouge/Kitty scene, there's several times where certain holes won't be in Evan's shirt and then will be back as views shift. Also, the two spikes sticking out of his stomach disappear and re-appear a few times. Trival *The dance scene with Kitty and Rogue is a mimic of the dance scene with Buffy and Faith in Buffy The Vampire Slayer, in the episode "Bad Girls." * The play used in this episode, "Dracula the Rock Opera" is a real play and can be ordered through playbook catologues. The song used, however, is an original song made for the show. This song was first used in "Rogue Recruit" - You can hear it playing at the dance in the beginning. Cast Main Cast * Kirby Morrow as Scott Summers * Venus Terzo as Jean Grey * Brad Swaile as Kurt Wagner * Maggie Blue O'Hara as Kitty Pryde * Scott McNeil as Logan * Meghan Black as Rogue * Neil Denis as Evan Daniels Recurring Cast * Ororo Munroe * Mystique Guest Cast * Sabretooth * Jason Nasier Category:Season One Category:Episode